


Lost Control

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU. Emma runs away from an abusive Neal and run into (literally) a mysterious stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lost Control

“I understand you were hungry, love, but did you really have to kill him?”

She should’ve stopped when she heart his pulse become so erratic that she almost lost her concentration. She should’ve stopped when his heart began to beat at an alarming rate. But she couldn’t. Not after what that man had done to her. But she hadn’t told Killian. 

“You don’t understand. That man is the reason I ran into you in the first place.”

“You never really told me why you were running so fast. I think now is a good a time as any to tell me what exactly happened. Shame he won’t be able to tell his side of the story.”

“You won’t think that after I tell you what he did.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 Year Ago

“Get back here, you bitch!”

Emma ran. She ran as fast her human legs could possible get her. She has never seen Neal like this, and it scared her. Their relationship had never been all sunshine and roses, but they understood each other, both being former thieves. But it was over the past few months that he had become violent, and she was beyond frightened. She finally told herself that she was better than this; that she deserved better than him. So she ran, quite literally, for her life. 

The crack in the pavement came out of nowhere. In seconds, Emma went airborne, and she fell onto the concrete. She heard a sickening crack as her elbow hit the ground. She tried to pull herself up using her good arm, but her body just would not cooperate. And it was at that moment that Neal caught up to her. 

“Why did you do it, Emma? Why did you run? You knew I was going to catch you sooner or later. You’ll never get away from me.” He hovered over her, the stench of alcohol perfuming his breath. It took everything in her power not to gag. Then he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up so that she could stand. 

“Look at you. You’re pathetic. I can’t believe I ever wasted my time on someone like you. You were only good for one thing,” he said as forcefully grabbed her jaw to form a suggestive opening, “and that was a place to put my dick."

Emma shouldn’t have been hurt by these words, but she couldn’t help herself. The tears started to form, but they did not run. She would be damned if she would show Neal how much his words stung. Instead, she spat right in his face.

Wiping the saliva from his cold eyes, Neal released Emma’s collar…right before he threw a punch right to her left check. The sound it made echoed in the night air. She crumbled back to the ground, right back on that injured elbow, which caused her to cry out in pain.

“See what I mean? Pathetic.”

She couldn’t take the abuse, physically and otherwise, any longer. As he stood there, gloating over his handy work, she surprised him with a swift kick to his balls. He stumbled, grasping at his crotch as he fell to his knees. 

The distraction she created bought her some time to attempt to get back up. She was able to, but a shot to the groin can only incapacitate a man for so long. She saw that he was recovering from the blow, when from out of nowhere, her adrenaline kicked in and she punch him right back. Those self-defense classes weren’t such a waste after all, she thought as she took off running, only looking back once to see him passed out in the middle of the street. 

She got the edge of the woods when she began to hear footsteps behind her. She knew she shouldn’t turn around but she did anyways; she saw nothing. Confused and scared, she turned back around, but a she slammed face-first into a body-a male body. She almost fell for a third time that night, but was caught before she could.

“Slow down, love. People would think you’d seen a ghost.”

“Weren’t you…behind me…just now?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He stared at her with some of the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. Deep blue that seemed not of this world. 

“I could’ve sworn you were…”

Just then she placed her hand innocently of his chest. She could feel how cold he was through this black v-neck. No one’s skin should that cold, especially on this balmy April night. Well, nothing human. 

She pulled her hand back, as if it had been burned and placed it on her face, so as to convince herself she didn’t imagine the chill of his skin. 

“What in the hell? Who are you? What are you?!”

“Let me introduce myself, first and foremost.” He dipped into a slight bow at the waist. “Killian Jones. And you are?”

She was too confused to lie at that moment. “Emma Swan.”

Killian slowly walked towards her and took her hand to lift it up to his lips. “Beautiful name for a beautiful lass.”

Emma winced, since he grabbed the arm with the injured elbow, and he noticed. “Your hurt. How bad is it?”

“Why do you care? You don’t even know me.”

“You intrigue me.”

A chill went up her spine as he said those words to her. Their eyes met, and at that moment, it seemed nothing mattered but the two of them. Who is this guy, she pondered.

“Now, show me what hurts.”

She twisted her arm to show him her damaged elbow. He walked over to her, and he said, “Do you trust me?”

She didn’t know what compelled her to say it, but she answered, “Yes.”

Killian then did something that would stick with her for the rest of her life. He closed his eyes for split second, and once opened, the deep blue was gone. In its place was obsidian. And then she noticed his canine teeth had extended to about two inches. He took that fang (she didn’t want to think it but that’s what they were) and punctured two holes in his wrist. From those holes came his blood; the blood in which he used to heal her would. He squeezed it out of his wrist directly on to her elbow. Within seconds, the pain was gone and her external wound was healed. 

She honestly couldn’t believe what just happened, even though she experienced it firsthand.

“I…what…I can’t…”

“A simple thank you would suffice, Swan,” he chuckled. 

“Thank you.”

“Well, best be off, I’m afraid.”

“What? Where are you going?”

“Don’t really know. But I can’t stay in one place for too long. You’re a smart lass; I’m sure you figured out why.” 

He began to walk away. She must have been crazy, or desperate, or a little bit of both, but Emma turned and yelled back to him, “Take me with you.”

Killian slowly turned to face her, a slight smirk on his face. “You want to come with me? Fully understanding what that means?”

“Yes. I do. I don’t have a life here. I don’t think I’ve ever really been living much of a life at all.”

“If you do you come with me, then this life will end. You will die, but be born into another life; another world.”

“I know. I don’t know why, but it’s what I want.”

Killian was face-to-face with Emma. For the moment, his eyes were back to that gorgeous blue she was initially drawn to, but she knew that any moment, the black would take over. 

“Tell me, Emma Swan. And be certain. Do you want to join me?”

“Yes, Killian. Take me away from this life.”

It was on this night that Emma was made a vampire.  
**********************************************************************************  
Present Night

“Why did you never tell me before?”

“Well, you were kind of all I could deal with, meeting a real-life vampire and all! It kind of seemed not relevant at the time.”

“A man was beating you, multiple times, and you thought it not relevant?! It was bad enough I thought it was only the one time!”

“Killian, I’m sorry!”

Killian pulled a handkerchief out of his leather jacket and began to wipe the blood off of her face. He always loved seeing her gorge herself. It was such a turn on for him, and he had told her so an infinite amount of times. 

The past six month had been some of the best in his afterlife. They started out merely as acquaintances, but over time their friendship grew. That friendship grew into love; a love that both were scared to embrace at first. 

“I’m just upset you didn’t leave any for me. Or that you let me at least kick his arse before you killed him.”

“I really am sorry. But when I saw him, I just couldn’t control myself.”

Once a majority of the blood was wiped from her face, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. 

“I do so love it when you lose control.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Since when do you like it when I lose control?! You’re always telling me to take it easy when I’m feeding!”

Shaking his head, since the joke obviously flew over her head, Killian elaborated, “There are other situations in which you can let go of your restraints that I find enjoyable, love. But yes, when it comes to feeding, one should always be cautious.”

“I’ve always been this way, haven’t I? Even since the beginning?” 

“I can’t remember a time when your appetite wasn’t a ravenous one, for food or for me,” Killian said with a wink of his sapphire blue eyes.   
************************************************************************************

One Year Ago

She had agreed to leave with him on a whim. She needed an escape, and when one arose, she went for it. The fact that she chose to become a vampire was extreme, but she was not thinking clearly. 

The only thing she knew was that she wanted to be away from Neal for good, if that mean resigning her to a life, well, death, among the shadows, then that is what she would chose. Plus, it helped that the man offering this option to her was the most painfully gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on in her life. Granted, he was technically not a man but a creature that up until ten minutes ago she thought only existed in stories, but she was not judging...much. 

“Don’t you think we need to be somewhere less public to do this? Plus, I have no idea when Neal will start trying to look for me again after he wakes up.”

“That was one hell of a jab, Swan. Remind me never to anger you in the future.”

Emma laughed and smiled simultaneously, “Like I could do much damage to that mug of yours anyways. Don’t vampires have rapid-healing powers or something?”

“One of the many benefits to being one of us, yes, we do heal rather quickly.”

“Kind of wish I screwed up my arm after you turned me…”

“How is your arm, by the way?” Killian lightly grasped her left wrist to examine the damage-or lack thereof, “Looks to be good as new.”

“Well, at least that’s taken care of; I hope the punch he landed on me doesn’t start to form before I’m turned,” she grinned nervously, “Or else I’ll have a permanent shiner for the rest of my undead existence.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, she noticed Killian’s eyes begin to turn to black, and the most murderous look she had ever seen etched over his face. “He hit you?” He spoke so low she could barely hear him, three syllables dripping with malice.

“Killian. Don’t.”

“A man who hits a woman is no man; he is a coward. Cowards like him do not deserve to walk this earth.”

“While I completely agree with that statement, he is my problem.” She walked over to his and placed her hands on his chest, and a plea for him to calm himself. “One of these days he will get what is coming to him.”

“And you want it to be from your hand.”

“Exactly, and while I appreciate the knight in shining armor routine, I am perfectly capable of depending myself. I just want to have a little bit more of an upper hand next time I see him; if I ever run into him again.”

Black turned back to blue, and she could see Killian visibly relax. If he had a pulse, it would have gotten steadier. “You are a rare woman, Emma Swan. I don’t know what fate brought us together this evening, but I am thanking them over and over.”

“Wait…there’s more than one ‘fate?’”

“I’m overwhelming you, aren’t I?”

“Just a little bit; it’s still hard to believe I’m talking to you, let alone that you even exist!”

“We creatures that converge in the moonlight tend to avoid human interaction-for obvious reasons.”

At that statement, Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

“Now, you mentioned something about somewhere a little less public? There is an abandoned cabin not far from here that I call my home. I’ll take you there.”

“Could that be anymore cliché?”

“I think it would be more of a cliché if I brought you to my castle.”

“Yeah I guess it would…wait a minute! You have a castle?!”

Killian scratched behind his ear. She figured it must be a nervous habit of his, because he went positively stiff (no pun intended) as her exclamation. “Uh…well…I…uh…”

“You do! Why do you live in a run-down cabin when you have a castle?”

“That is a story for another day. And a story you will not here until you are changed.”

“Fair enough, ‘tall, dark, and cryptic’. So, how are we getting to this cabin anyways?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t know about one of the other perks of being a vampire.”

She did, but she wanted to hear him say it. 

“We are going to teleport, of course.”

Nope. Not what she was expecting at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For continuity sake, everything that takes place until otherwise written is occurring in the "one year ago" time frame. It's been a while since I got to this story, but I hope the chapter was worth the wait.

Emma’s mind began to fog over; all thoughts and images becoming cloudy, less visible. It was an unnerving feeling, but one that didn’t last long, because within an instant, her head became clear. She also noticed that she was no longer standing on the outskirts of the woods but inside a log cabin.

“Is it always like that? Or is it just the first time?” Emma inquired, shaking her head side-to-side, clearly still exhibiting some lingering effects of her first teleportation.

“Honestly, I’ve been doing it for so long; it doesn’t affect me at all.”

“Must be nice…” she said as she felt clear-headed enough to take in her surroundings. For an “abandoned cabin”, it seemed to be decorated otherwise. There was a wooden dining table to her right two wicker chairs at either end; a black leather couch occupied a space in front of the stone fireplace; and a decent-sized kitchen, filled with pots and pans, took up most of the other side of the living space. There was even a white bear-skin rug wedged in between the couch and the fireplace. Emma’s curiosity was peaked. “So, when you said it was abandoned, you didn’t say for how long…”

Scratching nervously on the back on his neck, Killian sheepishly replied, “Maybe a day or two…”

“And what happened to its previous owner, Killian?” Emma had a feeling she knew the answer already, but this man was full of surprises.

“You have to understand, I was insanely hungry…and I caught him trying to assault a woman. And you know how I feel about men like that…” She knew, since his eyes started to turn black again.

“Killian, look at me.” Emma grabbed Killian’s face and forced him to look directly into her sea-foam green eyes. “I understand why you felt the need to protect that woman, because you felt the same way when you saw me running from Neal. You might be a vampire, but you have a noble quality about you.” As she kept talking to him and holding onto his jaw, the blackness gave way to royal blue. “I don’t know why, but you must have some sort of power over me, Swan. You always seem to bring me back to normal whenever my rage gets the best of me.” Killian took her hand in his and placed a gentle but meaningful kiss on the top of her hand right hand. As he let it fall, he noticed a small flower tattoo on her wrist. For some reason, the particulars of the flower and the placement of the design had meaning to him, but he was drawing a blank. Why is that image so familiar? He hated that it was on the tip of his tongue, but he would let it go for now. He had more pressing matters to attend to, and that was to make this enigma of a woman in front of him his own.

“Well, I guess is now the time to ask if you are ready to begin?”

“Are all vampires as impatient as you? You would think living forever would have calmed you down a bit,” said quipped.

Killian got close—as close as one could possible get in one’s personal space—and looked Emma dead in the eyes. “When it comes to making you mine, Swan, why in the world would I want to be patient?”

Emma had no idea how to react to his blunt statement, except to simply blush until her cheeks were cherry red. He saw how much his words affected her, and he moved to caress her cheek with his hand. “That is something I will miss once you turn: I love seeing your face come alive with color.” Lowering his hand from her check, he grasped her hand and led her to the couch. “Or we could do this on the rug in front of the fire, if you prefer?” he said as smiled appeared.

“Another cliché? You are certainly racking up points in that department today,” Emma retorted as she sat down on the couch.

“Can’t fault a man for trying, love.”

“No, but I can make fun of you for it.’

“I have a feeling you will be doing that a lot…”

“You have me pegged already? I’m impressed!”

Killian simply laughed. This woman was gorgeous, snarky, and a woman who took no prisoners. He was smitten. “Emma, look at me. Really look me.”

The smile that Emma had from laughing at him slowly morphed into a slight grin. She raised her arm to grasp the back of his head, a silent plea for Killian to move closer to her. “I’m looking, Killian. Trust me.”

“Shouldn’t I being the one telling you to trust me, love?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

With those four simple words, Killian closed the last remaining space between them. He encased her in his arms, and for the first time in a long time, he felt whole. He then lowered his mouth to hers, and oh god, her mouth. He could taste her strawberry chap stick and the spearmint taste that lingered as slowly, but surely, Emma allowed his tongue entrance. Killian felt like a randy teenager, so much so that it became increasingly difficult to hide the evidence of his arousal. Pulling away from Emma’s enticing mouth was difficult, but it had to be done to initiate the transition. Killian traced the vein that he needed with his lips, journeying from Emma’s mouth, down her jaw, her collarbone, and then to the place where neck and shoulder met. Killian glanced at the woman he was about to make his own. Her eyes were shut and head thrown back in ecstasy; her breathing was erratic, which is just how he liked it just before he sunk his teeth into a nice, juicy vein. Placing one last kiss on her body, right where he planned to mark her, he asked, “Are you ready, Emma? Are you ready to walk with me in darkness, being the only source of light in my eternal life?”

“Yes, Killian. Yes.”

Killian’s fangs punctured the skin of Emma, and he felt the blood steadily flow into his waiting mouth. She tasted like no human he had ever taken: there was a wild, almost feral quality to her blood. It made sense, seeing as how headstrong she was; he was immediately addicted. Usually Killian rarely made a mess while feeding, but tonight he lost control. Pull after pull on her sweet vein made his body come alive. He didn’t notice how close she was to death until her pulse faded to a much slower pace, and only then did he gather the strength to tear his mouth away from her body.

There was blood everywhere: on the couch; on her clothes; on his clothes; and it was even in her hair. Her breathing was shallow—but not in the way it was moments before he bit her—and all color had been drained from her face. “Emma, I am so sorry. Forgive me. I don’t know what came over me…” He did, but he couldn’t tell her now. All he could do was finish the transformation and hope he wasn’t too late. Killian took his wrist up to his mouth and bit into the vein, placing it over the mouth of Emma. “Drink, love. Drink and be mine.”

Slowly, Emma lifted her arms to be able to take Killian’s arm and bring his wrist to her lips. She licked at the open wounds with the lip of her tongue, and Killian’s reaction to this gesture was extremely inappropriate given the severity of her condition. The process of turning someone had always been highly erotic—at least it was when the person being turned wasn’t on the verge of death. She finally began to take long, strong pulls from his vein, which had even more of an effect on him. He began to hear her heartbeat quicken, which was a sign that his blood in her system was reacting correctly, and the process had begun.

Then she began to convulse.

In his 300 plus years of immortality, this had never happened, so he had no idea what to do. Emma’s whole entire body shook on the couch, and all Killian could do was watch. He was honestly scared. Suddenly, the shaking stopped, and Emma was completely still. Killian leaned down to her chest to see if he could hear a heartbeat, but there was none.

“No! This can’t be!” Killian began punching the sides of the logs on the wall, creating large holes that he knew he would just have to fix later, but at that moment, he didn’t care. She was dead, and he killed her. If he could cry, Killian’s face would be overrun with tears. He gave this strong, independent woman a chance to live forever by his side, and he failed.

“What the hell happened to me?”

It couldn’t be. Her heart had stopped; I checked. Her breathing had stopped. How could she be talking right now?

Killian turned around and stared at the couch, where a now alive Emma sat. But she was different.

He noticed the fangs that came with the vampire transition, but her nails were like talons. That was not a vampire characteristic. Neither was the yellow eyes; vampire eyes turned black when overcome with emotion.

“Is this normal, Killian?” Emma sounded scared and uneasy. He went to the couch and sat next to Emma, and she put her head on his shoulder. “I’m not going to lie to you, Emma. The nails and the yellow eyes aren’t normal for a…”

Killian cut his sentence off early, because he was staring at the tattoo on her wrist again. Then, it clicked. That’s not a tattoo; that’s a birthmark. The birthmark that belongs to the long-lost princess! But that realization brought forth another, crucial one. No wonder I was so addicted to her blood, and why she exhibits traits that aren’t just vampire in nature…

“Is everything alright? Hello, earth to Killian! You stopped right before you finished your sentence.”

How was he going to explain to this girl what her birthmark meant without sounding crazy? “This is going to sound like an odd question, but how much do you know about your parents?”

Clearly confused as to why this was relevant to the situation at hand, but still wanting to get answers, Emma replies, “Not much, really. I grew up in the foster system, since I was found abandoned as baby. Why?”

All of his suspicions about who and what she was, and what she had become thanks to him were now confirmed. All that needed to be done was to tell her the truth.

“I know that tattoo on your wrist isn’t a tattoo. You were born with it, weren’t you?”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Because it is the symbol of a royal line, Emma. You’re a princess.”

Emma’s eyes got wide. “A princess? Me?!”

“Yes, you, love. But I’m afraid that’s not all.”

“Of course, it isn’t.”

Bracing himself, he told her the rest. “That birthmark comes from the line of King David and Queen Snow. You probably haven’t heard of them, and there is a reason for that.” Killian took Emma’s wrist, and traced the flower with his finger. “This isn’t just any flower; this is the moonflower. It is the symbol of the line of David and Snow, the king and queen of the werewolves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I wonder what will happen now that Emma is now part vampire/part werewolf...


End file.
